Fairy Tales
by Farenz
Summary: Creía que la vida era como aquellos cuentos de hadas que ella amaba, y que cada historia terminaría con el príncipe y la princesa juntos. ¿Pero cómo continuar cuando el príncipe se había rendido?


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Volví con mis one-shoots dramáticos (para no perder las costumbres :P). Este fue un desafío que me puso **FloorVioleetta**, y que me gustó MUCHO escribir… Espero que no les moleste que haya un ligero guiño a MiyakoxBoomer y a KaoruxButch (no puedo evitar mantener a mis verdes separados u.u).

También quería contarles que escribí otro FF (un HimekoxBoomer, ¡parejas extrañas si las hay!) y que en cuanto encuentre el borrador lo estaré subiendo.

En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño regalo de navidad atrasado, y que todos tengan un buen 2014 (:

Especialmente, espero que FloorVioleetta lo disfrute, ya que es fic está dedicado a ella ^_^ (Con la esperanza de que ni ella ni nadie me odie por lo que voy a hacer en rutina u.u)

En fin, me explayé demasiado…

* * *

**.Fairy Tales**.

En los últimos dos días Miyako se había vuelto un poco más silenciosa que lo habitual (y eso que ella no era del tipo de chica que hablaba hasta por los codos); incluso sus amigas Kaoru y Momoko podrían jurar ver que el brillo de felicidad que tenía en los ojos había sido eliminado por completo. Le habían preguntado al respecto, pero ella se había limitado a encoger los hombros y decir que estaba por tener un resfriado. Sus amigas creyeron sus excusas, ya que Miyako siempre se enfermaba cuando la nieve comenzaba a caer.

Llegó a su casa aquel día antes de navidad, saludó a su abuela y a sus padres (quienes habían logrado desocuparse por primera vez en cuatro años para verla), y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, con la excusa de que se sentía con un poco de temperatura.

Una vez allí, comenzó a observar atentamente cada rincón de su gran habitación; las cosas estaban en completo orden (era lo que su abuela esperaba de ella). Pero su vista se posó rápidamente en una estantería; específicamente en aquella donde se encontraban sus cuentos de hadas.

Un segundo después, los libros cayeron al suelo, ocasionando un fuerte estruendo. En sus portadas podían leerse los títulos "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos", "Cenicienta" o "La Bella Durmiente"; solo por nombrar algunos, pero en ese momento estaban todos aquellos que poseía desparramados sobre la mullida y blanca alfombra.

La chica que los había arrojado comenzó a recogerlos con brusquedad, para depositarlos descuidadamente en una gran caja de cartón. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro al notar que algunos volúmenes habían perdido hojas, mientras que otros habían sufrido dobleces en sus portadas.

Estaba segura de que a su abuela le daría un ataque si viera lo que acababa de hacer, ya que le había inculcado a cuidar todas sus pertenencias lo mejor que pudiera.

Si bien Miyako nunca sería capaz de dañar sus libros de esa forma, se estaba dejando llevar por la frustración y el enojo que sentía por sí misma. Sus cuentos de hadas eran una de sus más valiosas posesiones, ya que le habían enseñado que sin importar cuán difícil pareciera todo, siempre habría un príncipe dispuesto a rescatarte…

Siempre y cuando, fueras una princesa…

Miles de lágrimas empapaban su precioso rostro mientras sellaba la caja de cartón con cinta adhesiva.

Una vez que los libros estuvieron completamente sellados, abrió la puerta y se fue al sótano. Tenía la idea de dejarlos allí hasta que se pudrieran, por lo que los ubicó en un pequeño hueco entre varias otras cajas que allí había.

Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a irse; pero una voz amable que conocía demasiado bien la hizo detenerse…

—Miyako…— la llamó su abuela— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada…— susurró ella

La anciana que la había criado se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos…

—No me mientas…— exigió

—No ha pasado nada… Es verdad…— volvió a mentir

— ¿Estás segura? — volvió a preguntar— ¿No tendrá nada que ver con un ex criminal de cabello negro?

Miyako abrió la boca por la sorpresa; ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían que había salido con Butch por cuatro meses, antes que la botara como si fuese una bolsa de basura…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Eso no importa…— susurró Kiyoko— Cuéntame lo que ocurrió…

— ¡Te he dicho que no ocurre nada, abuela! — dijo casi sin poder controlar su enojo— ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree!?

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación una vez más, no deseaba que nadie la viera así. Pero no contaba con que su abuela la seguiría y evitaría que diera un fuerte portazo.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese malnacido? — preguntó su abuela, completamente preocupada— Sabes que puedes contármelo…

— ¡Rompió conmigo!

Al fin había podido decirlo en voz alta; pero aún no lograba creerse que Butch, SU Butch la hubiera dejado, diciéndole que ella era demasiado para un chico como él, y que solo había sido algo pasajero, que era mejor terminar antes de que la chica se enamorara y terminara sufriendo.

Pero no sabía que Miyako ya estaba completamente enamorada de él y que ya había formado su propia historia romántica que incluía miles de recuerdos en común que ya no existían.

Ese era el motivo por el cual había escondido sus libros; ahora entendía a Kaoru cuando decía que eran solo idioteces ficticias y punto. Y, por más que le doliera, debía aceptar que era verdad: Butch nunca iría a buscarla de rodillas y con un ramo de rosas mientras le suplicaba perdón…

Kiyoko se acercó a su nieta y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

—Miyako…— dijo su nombre con suavidad— Tal vez está confundido…

— ¡No está confundido! — exclamó— ¡Quiere a otra!

A la rubia no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas y sonrisas que Butch le dedicaba a su amiga de cabello negro…

—Yo a tu edad, salía con un chico…— comenzó a relatar la anciana— Me engañó con mi mejor amiga— se detuvo por un segundo— Pensé que no habría otro hombre en mi vida…

— ¿Y? — preguntó Miyako con intriga— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Conocí a tu abuelo…— recordó con una sonrisa— Hay millones de chicos, Miyako, recuerda eso… Ya llegará alguno dispuesto a luchar por ti y a hacerte feliz, no lo dudes ni por un segundo…

—Pero… Duele…

—Hoy duele, mañana será solo una mala experiencia…— la reconfortó

La rubia se quedó pensando en algo…

—Abuela, ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga?

La mujer le dedicó otra gran sonrisa.

—Aún sigue siéndolo…— dio el tema por finalizado— Tus padres están preocupados por ti, ¿Por qué no bajamos?

Miyako asintió con la cabeza y su abuela abandonó la habitación. Ella debía hacer algo antes de hablar con sus padres…

Volvió al sótano, y, con dificultad sacó la gran caja de cartón, para volver a colocar su contenido en el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido.

Mientras volvía a acomodarlos en el estante, se maldecía interiormente por haber sido tan idiota como para sufrir por un hombre. Luego de la charla con su abuela, seguía sintiéndose mal, pero sabía que en unos días ya todo se habría calmado.

Sí, Butch quería a Kaoru, y se notaba que ella también; ¿Qué más daba si comenzaban a salir? Mientras no hiciera sufrir a su amiga, ella no diría una palabra en contra.

Después de todo, Miyako sabía que en todos los cuentos, la princesa sufría por un tiempo, para luego ser rescatada por su príncipe. La chica sonrió, en algún lugar se encontraba su verdadero príncipe azul, dispuesto a luchar por ella…

Un suave golpe a la ventana de su habitación la distrajo por unos segundos, la abrió y vio a su mejor amigo, Boomer arrojando pequeñas piedras para llamar su atención.

—Quizás esté más cerca de lo que creo...— susurró en voz baja

* * *

Listo, one-shoot terminado… Fue realmente un desahogo escribir esto. Debo admitir que pensé muuuchas veces arrojar mis libros de amor por el desague u.u, pero mi amor por ellos es más fuerte…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, ¿Me lo agradecerías con un RR?

Les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo, y que disfruten lo que queda de este 2013…

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Farenz FF


End file.
